


This wasn't the way their story was supposed to end

by fangirl_from_the_bookstore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is accused of mass murder, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles is in the FBI, Stiles saves Derek, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Written after the sterek scene in the trailer for 6B, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_from_the_bookstore/pseuds/fangirl_from_the_bookstore
Summary: “You can't do this to me...you just can't...you understand me?”, Stiles began to cry, “this...this wasn't supposed to happen....I...I already lost you once...I can't do it again...okay?”, he talked fast and kept getting interrupted by his own sobs.





	This wasn't the way their story was supposed to end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me again.  
> I did the thing were I was supposed to do sth for uni but decided to write a fanfic haha  
> This one is angsty and fluffy again, bc I love that stuff!
> 
> I wished we had more sterek scenes in 6b (thanks for queerbaiting us) so I wrote a scene myself
> 
> Have fun reading it ♥

This right here was a nightmare. Stiles was living a nightmare and he could feel it in every bone of his body. But this wasn't supposed to happen!

When he saw Derek on the screen he spat his water across the room, because he just couldn't believe, that it was him. Derek Hale. The guy he sometimes caught himself dreaming about but didn't really know why. But having this guy laying to his feet, bleeding and trying to breathe made him realize why.

 

He loved him.

Stiles Stilinski loved Derek Hale.

 

It all happened so fast. They found out where Derek was and sent a whole team after him, because well he was accused of mass murder. Stiles knew, that they would shoot him in a heartbeat because of that, so he somehow convinced them to take him with them.

 

They finally arrived at an old pier. They were some warehouses and sheds standing around. Some of them kinda reminded Stiles of the loft and he smiled softly and thought about the nights he spent there with Derek. They weren't a couple back then, but they somehow always found their way back to each other when the other had trouble. Stiles still had nightmares from past times and sometimes they became so overwhelming, that he found himself having a full panic attack. The first time it happened he called Derek without thinking twice. He still didn't know why he did it, but hearing Derek's sleepy but concerned voice talking him back to sleep was a memory he will never forget. When it happened a second time he even drove to Derek and was afraid, that he would be mad. But Derek just opened his arms and Stiles basically crashed into them and stayed the night.

But it isn't just Derek who is helping Stiles, it's also the other way around. Derek carried this constant guilt within him wherever he went. Guilt of leaving his family in the fire to burn, guilt of loving Kate or Jennifer, guilt of killing Boyd and the list goes on and on. So sometimes Derek is the one coming to Stiles, knocking on his window with his hair all over the place and his grumpy expression replaced by an exhausted and tired one. And then they stayed the night laying next to each other, listening to the other breathing and finally relaxing. His team mate hit him in the shoulder.

 

“Hey, focus! Have your gun ready.”, he whispered and Stiles stomach turned and twisted. The simple thought of them hurting Derek almost made him vomit. He needed to get to Derek first in order to save him, so Stiles tried to look in all directions at once. And then suddenly everything exploded. Stiles heard gun shots coming from everywhere and saw his mates sprinting towards something or taking cover behind some barrels.

 

“What are you doing??”, he heard his team leader scream at him. But Stiles was frozen in place.

 

_No, nononono, please no._

 

And then Stiles simply followed his instinct. He ducked under steel rods, hid between barrels and sprinted through some alleys. He didn't know where to go, but the gun fire suddenly stopped completely and there was just the ringing in his ears. Stiles made sure that he was far away from his mates when he started to whisper.

 

“Derek?”, he knew that Derek would hear him, because of his abilities, “where are you?”

 

Stiles slowly set one foot in front of the other and sneaked around. He kept repeating his name over and over, getting more panicked with every second that passed. Because this could mean, that he is

 

But Stiles couldn't even think that. So he pushed this dark thought in the back of his head and continued to crouch down and walk slowly.

 

“Derek?”, he whispered again and this time he thought he heard something coming from the right. With fear in his mind and the feeling of his chest tighten he sneaked around the corner. There was a bigger shed in between all these old car tires and metal rods. Stiles swallowed hard and made his way inside.

 

“Derek, are you here?”, he whispered again. Stiles thought of his mates which were probably wondering where he left off, but he just had to think about an excuse later. Right now Derek is more important than any of this.

 

“Stiles.”

 

It was not more than a breath, but Stiles heard it and recognized the voice immediately. He looked around the shed with his eyes wide open. His heart was beating in a loud and angry rhythm.

 

“Derek! Where are you? I am here!”, he said, louder this time. And then he saw a hand sticking out from behind some barrels. The hand was slowly moving and twitching.

 

“Oh my god!”, Stiles breathed and ran towards the barrels. Derek was laying on the floor, his chest rapidly rising and falling as if trying to get as much air in as possible. There was blood on the floor. Lots of it. His face was distorted into a mask of pain and fear. Derek kept his eyes shut but when he felt a hand touching his cheek his eyes shot open and his heartbeat quickened.

 

“Hey no sorry, it's me, it's me.”, Stiles rambled in a hushed voice, “it's me, I am here.”

 

Derek had a confused expression on his face. He was now sure that the hallucinations had started already. There is no way, that Stiles could be here, not to mention the FBI uniform he was wearing.

 

“Are you coming to take me to my family?”, he whispered. His face relaxed a bit and his mind became peaceful. His fight was over. Finally. He wasn't sure he could do it much longer anyway. All these times where he had to stitch himself up or cry himself to sleep had made him tired. He just wanted to sleep. With the image of Stiles in his head he closed his eyes.

 

“Wait what? No! Derek??”, Stiles started to panic, “no listen to me! Derek!”, he patted his cheeks and shook him. _This isn't very relaxing_ , Derek thought to himself and made a disapproving noise. He was supposed to leave this world and finally have peace. But Stiles shaking him like that just made the pain worse and he was reminded of the wolfsbane in his body and his broken bones which were trying to heal.

 

“HEY!”, Stiles screamed and was about to slap him, when Derek slowly opened his eyes and took a deep and shuddering breath.

 

“Jesus, don't do that.”, he heard Stiles mumble under his breath.

 

“You are not real.”, Derek simply said and the realization made him cry. God, how much he missed Stiles and his face. He missed his sarcasm and the way his eyes light up whenever something amazed him. He missed-

 

“What are you talking about?”, Stiles interrupted his train of thought, “of course I am.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek with a confused expression. Why would Derek think that?

 

“No, you are not...You are in Beacon Hills...where you are safe...Safe from me and-”, again Stiles interrupted him. He cupped Derek's face in his hands and looked him deeply in the eyes.

 

“I am here, okay? I am real, this all here is real, which is why we need to get you out of here so that you can heal, okay?”, there were tears shimmering in Stiles' eyes and he looked incredibly sad.

 

“No, this can't be real.”, Derek said quietly and his voice trembled.

 

“It is.”, Stiles said and leaned down to kiss him. It was a weird feeling with Derek being all still and cold, but after a few seconds Derek opened his mouth and returned the kiss timidly. Stiles pulled Derek's face closer to his and deepened it. It was over before both of them got the time to get used to it. Stiles slowly retreated, but kept his hands on Derek's cheeks. There were tears in Derek's eyes as well and he was looking for the right words.

 

“This is real.”, he finally said breathlessly.

 

“I told you.”, Stiles smiled and stroke his thumb over Derek's cheeks, “now why don't you tell me what happened so that I can get us the hell out of here?”

 

Derek swallowed. It was getting harder to breathe with every minute passing and he could feel his body slowly shutting down. It reminded him of the time in Mexico, where the beserker attacked him and he died. Technically he came back to life afterwards, but this right here felt the same.

 

“Wolfsbane”, he managed to choke out. Stiles eyes widened in shock and his whole body froze.

 

“Somehow they knew...what could kill me and loaded the guns...with wolfsbane and some bullets actually got me”, he took a deep breath, his lungs screaming for more air, that he couldn't provide, “I managed to get into this shed and I thought... I could take them out, but they are gone...Seemed to have dissolved or something.”

 

Derek swallowed again and closed his eyes to block out a new wave of pain hitting him. When he opened his eyes, Stiles was still frozen in place but now fully crying. His hands started to shake and his breaths became shorter. He was having a panic attack.

 

“Oh, oh no”, he whispered over and over again and took his hands off Derek's face to put them over his eyes, “nonono...”

 

Derek whimpered at the loss of Stiles' hands on his face, but also because he couldn't do anything to help Stiles. He couldn't move his body and his mind started to get foggy. He didn't know how much time passed, but when he opened his eyes again, _why were they closed?,_ he saw Stiles sitting there with his eyes closed as well, taking deep breaths and focusing on them. He managed to get his panic attack under control and Derek almost cried even more, because he was so proud of Stiles for being that strong.

 

“This is all my fault.”, Stiles whispered and opened his eyes again. There were tears still falling from them, but Stiles didn't seem to care.

 

“No, this isn't your fault-”, Derek started, but Stiles looked at him with terror in his eyes.

 

“IT IS! They got this from me!”, Derek looked back at him with a shocked expression, “they must have heard me talking about it at some point, I can't explain it otherwise. FUCK!”

 

Stiles got up and paced around the room. He kicked at the barrels and punched at the wall.

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!”, his hand started to bleed an Derek was pretty sure he heard bones cracking. But he didn't feel hatred towards Stiles. He knew that sooner or later the mystery of killing the supernatural would come to the surface, so he would NEVER blame Stiles. Stiles however was blaming himself. He was standing next to the wall with his hands on his hips, eyes closed and his mouth pressed to a thin line. The veins on his forehead were throbbing and his heart beat resembled the one of a cheetah. Stiles opened his eyes again and sat down next to Derek in a hunched position.

 

“I don't know what to say”, he started, “I am so incredibly sorry for doing this to you Derek.”

 

Derek could feel the wave of guilt, hurt and sadness rushing over him and it almost was so strong it took his breath away. He hated that Stiles was again feeling like this. He thought that leaving Beacon Hills was the best for all of them. Derek seemed to attract danger wherever he went, so he wanted to be as far away as possible from the people he loved.

 

Because Derek Hale loved Stiles Stilinski.

 

“And I didn't even think about bringing an antidote.”, Stiles said so quietly, that Derek almost didn't catch it. _An antidote?_ , he thought. _An antidote!_

 

“I have one in my car!”, Derek said and strained his voice because it came out loud and shrill. Of course! Why didn't he think about that earlier! He blamed the adrenaline rushing through his brain and making him all woozy.

 

“WHAT?”, Stiles almost shouted and jumped up, “Why didn't you think about that earlier?? Where is your car?!”

 

“You know where the lake is?”, Stiles nodded, “it's parked next to the biggest shed on the right side.”

 

Stiles was about to run outside when he knelt down next to Derek again and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“Don't you dare die on me again, okay?” and Derek knew he thought about Mexico as well, “I would never forgive you.”

 

Derek just smiled up at him, unable to do anything else.

 

“Okay.”, he said quietly, because at this point he couldn't promise it and Stiles knew it. Stiles gaze was still on him and it said everything he couldn't speak out loud. And Derek understood.

 

“Go.”, he said softly and Stiles teared himself away from him and ran outside. Derek could still hear him sniffling and crying and it was breaking his heart.

 

From that point on time wasn't a concept for Derek. He tried keeping his eyes open and his ears pricked, but gave up at some point. The darkness was everywhere and the pain actually stopped almost completely. Derek knew Stiles would be mad if he decided to sleep, but he was just so damn tired. It felt like he closed his eyes for a millisecond when suddenly Stiles voice was back.

 

“....rek? Derek??”, he tried to focus on his voice, but could only understand fractions.

 

When Stiles came rushing back into the shed it was dead quiet.  _This can't be happening_ .  _This had to be a dream._ But sadly it wasn't. Stiles dropped on the floor next to Derek and started to shake him.

 

“Derek? HEY! Come on, please don't!”, Stiles voice was barely a whisper at the end, “please”

 

With everything he had, Derek slowly opened his eyes only to be welcomed by amber colored crystals staring back at him. Stiles' tears dropped onto Derek's face, but then Stiles' smile widened and his lips were on Derek's. It was sloppy and rushed and angry.

 

“You asshole! Don't do that”, Stiles said laughingly. Derek just smiled and then his eyes dropped close again.

 

“No! Hey!”, Stiles screamed at him and gripped his face harder. Derek's eyes opened a bit, but Stiles could see that they were running out of time, so he shoved the needle with the antidote right into Derek's neck and pushed the whole content into his blood system. Derek didn't even flinch and Stiles was very close to having another panic attack.

 

He threw the needle away and focused on Derek. Focused if his breathing became better or his heart beat would quicken up again. Stiles completely forgot about his mates and the FBI. He just prayed that they weren't looking for him in this area. He focused back on Derek. But nothing happened. His condition didn't change. Derek's gaze went wandering through the room, unfocused. He tried so hard to stay awake, to stay right here with Stiles, but no matter how hard Derek tried, his eyes closed down every few seconds.

 

“Come on Derek, don't do this to me”, Stiles was more talking to himself than to Derek. His eyes kept flickering between his and he was pleading him to hold on and come back to him. One hand was on his chest to feel Derek's heart beat and the other one was caressing Derek's left cheek.

 

“You can't do this to me...you just can't...you understand me?”, Stiles began to cry, “this...this wasn't supposed to happen....I...I already lost you once...I can't do it again...okay?”, he talked fast and kept getting interrupted by his own sobs.

 

Derek listened to all of this and tried to focus on Stiles' voice and his touch. He felt Stiles' heart going a million miles per hour, his breaths came out short and harsh. Derek didn't want to leave him. He wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go. Wanted to move somewhere safe with Stiles by his side and grow old. This wasn't the way their story was supposed to end. And then out of nowhere Derek realized, that the throbbing in his head had stopped almost completely and he wasn't shivering as much as before. _It worked_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Please don't leave me”, Stiles whispered and Derek could feel a weight dropping onto his chest and concluded, that this must be Stiles' head. He felt Stiles' grip going loose and his hands wandering to cover his eyes. There were so many tears coming from them that Derek's whole shirt was drenched. With every strength Derek had he raised his left arm and placed a hand on Stiles' head. He heard Stiles suck in a breath and freeze.

 

“I am not....going....anywhere.”, Derek whispered and already felt exhausted. Stiles head snapped up, causing Derek's arm to fall back onto the floor. Stiles' eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were wet and deep pink. Stiles didn't believe what he saw. But then his gaze wandered to Derek's neck and he could see the black veins slowly disappearing. Very slowly. But still. They disappeared one by one. The antidote was working.

 

Without thinking twice Stiles threw his arms around Derek and laid his whole body on top of his. Derek heard him laugh and cry at the same time.

 

“Jesus”, Stiles huffed under his breath. He didn't know what else to say, his body and mind were suddenly so exhausted. Slowly Derek put his arms around Stiles and held him. Everything in him still hurt and it was actually kinda hard to breathe with Stiles laying on his chest, but he wouldn't change a thing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, you made it to the end haha  
> Thank you ♥  
> After that scene they somehow made their way back home, Derek healed and they moved into the countryside to live happily ever after :')


End file.
